valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Alizarin
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Crimson Fists |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK 150% up from the first turn / 100% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Crimson Fists |skill g lv1 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 40% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Crimson Fists |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK 200% up from the first turn / 100% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Crimson Fists |skill x lv1 = All enemies' DEF 30% down, deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = All enemies' DEF 30% down, deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Crimson Fists |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK 250% up from the first turn / 100% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = General Alizarin has been patrolling Crimson Eyes' domain in her lord's absence. |friendship = It's hard patrolling alone, so I'll make use of Romp's might. |meet = The domain's defense falls to me in Lady Eyes' absence. |battle start = I must prove myself worthy! |battle end = Forgive me, Lady Eyes. |friendship max = Lady Eyes has faith in me. I must prove myself worthy. |friendship event = Lady Eyes wouldn't endanger her domain for the sake of fun. There must be a good reason she leaves us so often. |rebirth = Lady Eyes bears no enmity toward the Celestial Realm. Plus, she is fond of you, though she can be quite fickle. But for Jojo's sake, I'll keep her from changing her mind. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Mighty Alizarin's Orb |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation''